


A Perfect Date Goes Horrible Wrong *TRADUCCIÓN*

by yukoyaoista



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky es una dulzura, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Regalos, Valentine's Day, citas, comedia, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: "Creo que estaremos bien mientras estemos en el bote" Tony comenzaba a verse un poco nervioso mientras el cisne nadaba acercándoseles. "Las personas no son atacadas por cisnes ¿verdad? Ellos son como los bailarines de ballet de la naturaleza. Las bailarinas de ballet no atacan personas.""Bien, quiero decir...Tenemos a Nat, ¿cierto?" Porque ella definitivamente es una bailarina que podría atacarte."Si, ¡ella es muy aterra-DORA! ¡OH DIOS MIO, BUCKY, AYUDA!" Gritó todo lo que daban sus pulmones cuando otro cisne se movió inesperadamente hacia él, sus alas extendidas y su boca abierta. "¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?""¡Tony, espera! Harás que-" Bucky sujetó a Tony de la hebilla del pantalón antes de que cayera por el lado del bote de cisne. "Estoy seguro que el ave sólo está posando y tratando de- ¡SANTA MIERDA, TRATÓ DE MORDERME!"Tony gritó cuando Bucky gritó, el bote meciéndose peligrosamente en el agua y casi lanzándoles por los bordes."Uh ¿Bucky? Probablemente tenemos problemas más grandes que cisnes malos.""¿El bote se está hundiendo y terminaremos en el agua?"Yep.""¿Escurriremos repugnante porquería de lago?""Más que seguro.""Hagámoslo."





	A Perfect Date Goes Horrible Wrong *TRADUCCIÓN*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Date Goes Horribly Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705201) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 
  * Inspired by [A Perfect Date Goes Horribly Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705201) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> La portada si es obra de su servidora. Así como la traducción. Pero sólo eso.  
> MUCHAS GRACIAS A NoyEvenCloseToStraight por permitirme realizar la traducción. GRACIAS.

 

 

El amanecer en San Valentín fue exactamente a las 7:07 am

Exactamente a las 7:06 am Bucky estaba sentado al borde de la cama de él y de Tony, un flautín en sus labios y esperando el amanecer para poder despertar a Tony con una suave serenata y comenzar este primer, tan perfecto, San Valentín juntos.

“Buenos días dulzura” Él murmuró y Tony se estiró en la cama, una adormilada sonrisa en su rostro. “Feliz San Valentín”

“Feliz Día de San Valentín soldado.” Tony susurró de vuelta, sus ojos oscuros brillando con _interés_ cuando él se dio cuenta que Bucky no estaba usando nada más que una toalla, su cabello todavía mojado y algunas gotas de agua bajaban por su pecho desnudo. “En realidad, feliz día de San Valentín para _mí_. Volverás a la cama, ¿verdad?”

“Tan pronto como te despierte apropiadamente.” Bucky alzó el flautín y respiró profundamente y-

_Shriiiieeeekkkk_

“¡Ah!” Tony dio un grito por su cuenta, colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos y buscando las almohadas. “¡Bucky! ¡Qué carajos!”

“¡Oh Dios mío!” Bucky soltó el instrumento con horror. “¡Pensé que podría tocar una canción para ti con el flautín- ellos dijeron que era como una pequeña flauta! No entiendo por qué-”

“¡Eso es un instrumento, tú tonto!” Tony gritó.  “¡Tu sólo lo tomaste y soplaste tan fuerte como pudiste en un instrumento! ¡Estoy teniendo recuerdos de cuarto año de case de música y no es bueno!”

“¡Lo siento!” Bucky gritó de vuelta “¡Solo estaba tratando de ser romántico!”

“¡Casi me vuelas los tímpanos! ¿Cómo es eso _romántico_?”

Un golpe en la puerta y ambos se miraron en confusión. “¿Quién infiernos toca a nuestra puerta a las siete de la mañana?” Bucky ajusto la toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminó furioso hacia la puerta. “¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Es San Valentín!”

“Si.” Clint estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, el trasero desnudo y con una almohada sujeta frente a sus partes bajas, luciendo molesto y nada feliz. “Si, _es_ San Valentín y yo estaba básicamente con las bolas sumergidas en mi celebración cuando creí escuchar un grito como si alguien estuviera muriendo y luego ustedes par de criminales comenzaron a gritar. Dime, Frosty. ¿ _Por qué_ están ustedes gritando a las siete de la mañana en San Valentín?”

“Estaba tratando de tocar el flautín para Tony.” Bucky habló. “Toma tu trasero desnudo de vuelta abajo y continúa con tu celebración.”

“Te prometo que luego de verte a tu en una toalla y darme cuenta que usas la palabra flautín como código de _polla_ , mi celebración está probablemente terminada hasta más tarde en la noche.” Clint le informó a él. “Pero gracias de todas formas.”

“¡Flautín no es un código para mi pene!” Bucky gritó de vuelta en el pasillo. “¿Clint? ¡¿Clint?! Ugh.” Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Tony. “Okay, Tony yo- espera, ¿estás riéndote?”

“¡Lo siento!” Tony apretó la almohada con fuerza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse de su novio. “Lo siento, pero ¿Clint saltando de la cama a mitad de un orgasmo con Nat para venir aquí y asegurarse de que nadie estuviera muriendo? ¿Y luego el hecho de que él pensara que tú tocando tu flautín era una forma de hablar de tu pene? OH DIOS MIO.”

“Ok, pero-” Bucky miró la ofensiva grabación con el ceño fruncido. “No llamaría a pene un _flautín._ Eso suena a pequeño. Quizá algo como… un bajo.”

“Tony pegó una risotada, tirando la almohada a Bucky y acomodándose bajo las sábanas para tratar al menos de hacer el menor ruido.

“Tony.” Bucky le miró de lejos. “Tony, esto no fue tan divertido.”

“¡Definitivamente voy a preguntarte si quieres practicar con la banda cada ver que quiera que me folles!” Tony lloró, secándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba dejar de reír. “¿El bajista también es el vocalista? ¿Gritas? ¿Mueves la cabeza al ritmo de la música? Oh dios mío, ¿Soy tu fan?”

“No, no, está bien.” Bucky lanzó la almohada devuelta a Tony, teniendo cuidado de su fuerza por lo que esta rebotó ligeramente de él. “Continúa riéndote, Tony. Continúa riéndote y cancelaré el resto del día lo cual sería una lástima porque tenía algo genial planeado.”

“Ok, ok, lo ciento. Lo siento.” Tony tomó una profunda respiración, sus labios aun temblando por la necesidad de reír. “Yo um- No quiero perder nuestro día juntos. Lo siento. Estoy bien. Desastre de instrumento al lado, estoy muy entusiasmado de pasar el día contigo.”

“Ok.” Bucky lo besó gentilmente. “Bien, buenos días de todas formas.”

“Buenos días, bebé.” Tony le dijo seriamente, y luego ya menos serio. “Si acaricio tu bajo ahora, ¿comenzará a sonar Smoke on the Water?”

“Te dejaré.” Bucky levantó sus manos y caminó hacia el closet. “Eso es todo, rompemos. Ten un feliz San Valentín solo. Idiota.”

“¡Bucky! ¡Bucky, espera! ¡Bucky, te amo!”

 

***************

 

El desayuno estaba planeado en un pequeño café situado en medio de dos antiguas tiendas de libros, y le tomó a Bucky una media hora para sacar a Tony de la primera tienda de libros hacia el café, prometiendo repetidas veces que _si_ ellos podrían ir a la otra tienda de libros, pero primero necesitaban comer.

“Este café tiene los mejores Eggs Benedict.” Bucky le aseguró a él, dirigiendo a Tony hacia una preciosa antigua mesa con sillas que combinaban en frente de una gran ventana con vista al río. “Ellos lo sirven con salmón ahumado y capers y suficiente salsa hollandaise para más de lo que puedas comer, entonces sé que lo amarás.”

“Oooh.” Tony finalmente quitó su mirada de los tentadores estantes de libros y se sentó. “Eso suena delicioso.”

“Bien, podemos volver a comentar nuestra mañana al menos.” Bucky dijo sarcásticamente. “No tuvimos nuestra romántica serenata pero podemos tener nuestro desayuno favorito ¿verdad?”

“Esto será increíble.” Tony alcanzó la mano de Bucky y la apretó. “Y lo siento por haberme reído tanto esta mañana, tu trataste reamente duro de despertarme de una forma linda y mientras que el flautín no era exactamente lo que to esperaba cuando de vi sentado medio desnudo en la cama luciendo todo sexy, fue muy dulce de tu parte el intentarlo.”

“Está bien.” Ellos compartieron un beso, Bucky arrugando su nariz juguetonamente cuando Tony haló su cabello. “Tomemos el desayuno.”

“¡Buenos días, buenos días!” la camarera era adorable y llena de vida mientras colocaba los duraznos a la Bellini sobre su mesa. “¡Y un feliz San Valentine para ustedes! ¿Han decidido ya o necesitan un momento?”

“Esta dulzura aquí-” Bucky guiñó un ojo a Tony, quien le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a comer sus Bellini. “-quiere el Salmon Benedict, apenas un toque de condimentos pero con mucha salsa holandesa. Yo quiero filete y huevos.”

“Oh.” Su super incandescente sonrisa se apagó un poco. “Oh, lo siento. Se agotó el Salmon Benedict, los vendimos todos.”

“Oh.” Tony ni siquiera dudó, ni siquiera un tinte de decepción en su rostro. “¡Eso está bien! ¿Qué hay de un florentine Benedict?”

“Oooh.” Ella chasqueó la lengua. “Lo siento. Cualquier forma de Benedict no está disponible por el momento.”

 “¿Es un problema con la salsa holandesa?”Bucky preguntó con curiosidad, y un poco molesto. “O un problema con la falta de huevos o-?”

“Nuevo cocinero.” Dijo ella con un tono de disculpa. “No puede hervir un huevo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero en todo lo demás él es grandioso, se los prometo.”

“Bien, no huevos escalfados.” Tony miró su ya vacía bebida. “¿Qué hay de una ensalada y omelet?”

“¡Puedo hacer eso!” Entusiasmadamente la camarera escribió en su note pad. “¿Y para usted cariño?”

“Filete y huevos.” Bucky repitió. “Filete a medio cocer, huevos pasados y-”

“Rayos, ¡no filetes! ¡Lo siento tanto!”

“Está bien.” Tony sacó un billete de cincuenta de su billetera y lo presionó en su palma. “Muchas gracias por el champagne, pero creo que encontraremos algún otro lugar para desayunar. Feliz día de San Valentín.”

“Um- ¿Feliz día de San Valentín?” Dijo ella despacio y Tony ayudó a Bucky a levantarse y luego salieron.

“Demonios.” Bucky suspiró. “Tony, elegí este lugar _meses_ atrás. Yo sabía que amarías la comida y no puedo creer que se les haya acabado todo. Yo realmente quería darte un gran desayuno.”

“Bien, podemos ir por esta venida y yo puedo date _algo más_ de desayuno.” Tony sugirió y cuando la boca de Bucky se abrió en sorpresa, él le codeo juguetonamente. “¿Huh? ¿Huh? ¿Quieres darme algo más de desayuno?”

“¿Que infiernos está mal contigo hoy?” Bucky finalmente preguntó. “¿Chistes sobre bajos? ¿Sugerir momentos ilícitos en una avenida? ¿Quién eres tú?”

“San Valentín me hace raro.” Tony se encogió de hombros. “Entonces, ¿Ihop para desayunar?”

“Bien.” Bucky gruñó. “Luego tenemos planes al medio día ¿ok?”

“Planes al medio día,” Tony plantó un beso en su mejilla. “No puedo esperar.”

 

***********

 

“oh Dios mío, ¡¿los planes de la tarde eran pasear en bote con cisnes?!” Tony gritó cuando ellos salieron del auto y él vio que estaba esperándole. “Bucky, ¿en serio? ¡Siempre eh querido hacer esto! ¡Cómo supiste que yo siempre he querido hacer esto!”

“Pepper.” Admitió Bucky, sonriendo ladino cuando Tony solo se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndole en un largo beso. “Le pregunté a ella si había algo que siempre hubieras querido hacer en San Valentín pero que nunca has hecho y ella respondió automáticamente cisnes. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Dijo que cada año, desde que te conoció, tu siempre has querido ir en bote con cisnes y nunca lo has hecho.”

“Nunca lo hice.” La sonrisa de Tony era cómicamente enorme. “¡Nunca eh hecho eso y mira! ¡Los botes son tan empalagosos como siempre pensé que serían!”

“Tony, tu tienes más dinero de lo que podría contar.” Bucky tomó su mano mientras ellos caminaban por el muelle. “Por lo que no es un problema de dinero. Y eh escuchado sobre las historias de todas las aventuras a las que has arrastrado al coronel Rhodes entonces no es como si nunca hubieras tenido a alguien con quien ir. Has vivido en Nueva York por más de veinte años. ¿Por qué no has hecho esto al menos una vez?”

“Porque.” Respondió Tony evasivamente, luego se paró de puntillas tratando de visualizar cuál bote con forma de cisne quería. “¿Podemos tener el que tiene la corbata pintada de azul? De alguna manera luche como tus ojos y me encanta.”

“Queremos la que tiene la corbata azul.” Bucky informó al operador y luego se giró de vuelta hacia Tony. “En serio bebé. ¿Cómo es que ordenas las cosas más raras en el mundo en internet, pero cuando se trata de hacer algo que realmente quieres tienes que esperar veinte años para hacerlo?”

“Oh bueno-” Tony se encogió de hombros metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. “Es decir, no tenía a alguien con quién ir.”

“Coronel Rhodes.” Bucky apuntó. “Pepper, porque ella era tu asistente, pudiste escribir eso como una de sus obligaciones. Clint hubiera ido contigo sin pensarlo y definitivamente Sam, eso hubiera sido una oportunidad para los cerebros de pájaro para interactuar con sus hermanos de alas. Y Steve es un tonto, podrías haberlo engañado para que lo haga. Y-”

“¡Eso no importa!” Interrumpió Tony señalando al agua. “¡Ahí está nuestro bote! ¡Vamos!”

“Oh dios mío.” Bucky entornó los ojos pero siguió a Tony de todas formas, sosteniendo la maldita cosa en su lugar mientras Tony se las arreglaba para subir al borde del asiento y palmeaba el lugar a su lado alegremente. “Sabes cómo funciona un bote a pedales, ¿no?”

“Bucky, soy un genio.” Tony se burló “El día en que no sepa cómo hacer funcionar un bote a pedales es- hey, ¿por qué estamos yendo en reversa?”

“Pedalea al otro sentido, cariño.” Un largo y suave suspiro después. “Dios, es bueno que seas lindo.”

“También te amo.” Tony le mostró una sonrisa coqueta y alzó su puño en victoria. “¡Veamos qué tan rápido puede ir esta ave!”

Al final resultó que el entusiasmo de Tony duró poco pues ni siquiera el pedalear vigorosamente del playboy y su novio super soldado pudieron hacer que el pesado bote, que parecía una chirriante puerta con la forma de un cisne pulido en madera, vaya a más de unas pocas millas por hora.

“Creo que es toda la adrenalina que podremos conseguir.” Bucky comentó luego de unos minutos y Tony suspiró con decepción.

“Yeah, creo que ellos no quieren que corra por el estanque, podría asustar a los cisnes.”

“Aves gigantes.” Bucky dijo y Tony gritó- “¡Oh dios mío! ¡Son enormes! ¿Por qué los cisnes son tan enormes?”

“Ellos son casi de _tú_ talla,” Bucky molestó y Tony hizo el amago de codearle, pero sólo logró pegarse el codo con un brazo metálico. “Aw cariño, ¿te lastimaste el codo?”

“Tú y tu sarcasmo de súper soldado deben parar.” Dijo Tony firmemente. “Los cisnes no son de _mi_ talla. Yo soy más grande que un cisne, aunque ellos de alguna manera son impresionantemente gigantes ya aterradores.”

“Seriamente aterradores.” Bucky estuvo de acuerdo. “Mira a aquel que nos está mirando. ¿Piensa que somos otro cisne invadiendo su territorio?”

“Creo que estaremos bien mientras estemos en el bote” Tony comenzaba a verse un poco nervioso mientras el cisne nadaba acercándoseles. “Las personas no son atacadas por cisnes ¿verdad? Ellos son como los bailarines de ballet de la naturaleza. Hay canciones de ballet escritos sobre ellos. Las bailarinas de ballet no atacan personas.”

“Bien, quiero decir-” Los ojos de Bucky se agrandaron cuando otro cisne se les aproximó del otro lado “-Tenemos a Nat, ¿cierto?” Porque ella definitivamente es una bailarina que podría atacarte. Matarte. Sofocarte entre sus piernas y luego lanzarte en una pirueta en su tu-tu sin siquiera dudarlo.”

“Yeah.” Tony se encongió. “Si, ¡ella es muy aterra-DORA! ¡OH DIOS MIO, BUCKY, AYUDA!” Gritó todo lo que daban sus pulmones cuando otro cisne se movió inesperadamente hacia él, sus alas extendidas y su boca abierta. “¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?”

“¡Tony, espera! Harás que-” Bucky sujetó a Tony de la hebilla del pantalón antes de que cayera por el lado del bote de cisne. “No vayamos a nadar ¿está bien? Estoy seguro que el ave sólo está posando y tratando de- ¡SANTA MIERDA, TRATÓ DE MORDERME!”

Tony gritó cuando Bucky gritó, el bote meciéndose peligrosamente en el agua y casi lanzándoles por los bordes. Gracias al cielo el ruido y el movimiento de sus brazos espantaron a los cisnes y les tomó un minuto, pero Bucky pudo afirmarse y estabilizarse a sí mismo y a Tony de vuelta en el asiento y el operador del bote les dejó de gritar desde la orilla.

“Santa mierda.” Bucky llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro. “¿Estás bien bebé? ¡No tenía idea de que los paseos en bote fueran tan peligrosos! Debería haber una advertencia sobre esos malditos pájaros, ¿qué diablos?”

“Uh ¿Bucky?” La voz de Tony sonaba firme pero sus ojos estaban enormes, casi al borde del pánico. “Probablemente tenemos problemas más grandes que aquellos siniestros cisnes bebés.”

“¿A qué te refieres con problemas más grandes que-?” Bucky bajó la mirada a sus pies. “Oh no, el bote tiene una fuga”

“No quiero sonar como un sabelotodo” Tony comenzó a alejar sus zapatos del agua que rápidamente comenzaba a entrar. “Pero el barco no tiene una fuga, es más que seguro que se está hundiendo y nosotros definitivamente nos estamos hundiendo con él.”

“¿Vamos a terminar en el agua con esas aves gigantes?” Preguntó Bucky lentamente.

“Yep.” Asintió Tony. “Yep yep yep.”

“¿Escurriremos repugnante porquería de lago?” Añadió con un escalofrío.

“Más que seguro.”

“Ugh.” Bucky gimió y apretó el puente de su nariz mientras sentía una migraña comenzar. “Hagámoslo.”

 

*************

 

El hombre que operaba los Botes de Cisne no pudo hacer más que quedárseles mirando con la boca abierta mientras Bucky caminaba a través del lago, Tony sobre su espalda, ambos goteando agua con algas y varias formas de vida de plantas acuáticas colgando de sus ropas. El ceño fruncido de Bucky fue lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer que el hombre realmente reconsidere decir algo si quiera y Tony sólo le lanzó un par de billetes mojados en la dirección a donde estaba la caja registradora para pagar por el bote arruinado.

“Bucky.” Murmuró Tony una vez que estuvieron lejos. “Nunca volvamos a hacerlo.”

“Si.” Bucky se acomodó de manera en que Tony estaba más seguro en su espalda. “¿No eres dueño de uno de los hoteles cercanos?”

“Soy dueño de tres ¿por qué?” Le bastó a Tony un segundo y luego, “Oh, ¿Porque podemos ir y buscar un cuarto y quitarnos la suciedad del lago?”

“Ese es el genio que tanto amo.”

“Ok, sí. El más cercano está a seis calles.” Tony plantó sus talones en los lados de Bucky. “¡Giddy-up–eek! ¡Bucky!” Tony gritó cuando Bucky le alcanzó con su mano izquierda y le maniobró sobre su hombro y luego hacia el lado para mirarle fijamente. “Oh dios, eso fue tan aterrador como excitante. ¿Cómo es que no me alzas así más con ese brazo?”

“Porque podría romperte sin siquiera intentarlo.” Dijo Bucky seriamente. “Pero si me pateas cual caballo y dices nuevamente _giddy-up_ y tu adorable trasero caminará todas las seis cuadras solo. ¿Entiendes?”’

“Lo siento.” Dijo Tony suavemente. “¿Puedes volverme a cargar en tu espalda de nuevo? Estoy mojado y con lodo aún.”

“Ven. Arriba.”

 

**************

 

“¿Tomarás un baño conmigo?” Tony apiló Toda su ropa en una bolsa de lavandería y la colgó afuera de la puerta de su suite. “Es una gran ducha, aún tengo algo de frío.” El meneo sus cejas. “Puedes mantenerme cálido.”

“No.” Respondió Bucky cortante y Tony parpadeó en sorpresa. “No, ve y toma una ducha, yo iré cuando hayas terminado.”

“Podría serme útil algo de ayuda para lavar mi cabello.” Ofreció Tony, pero Bucky ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa por lo que Tony cerró la puerta del baño frunciendo su ceño y se metió en el agua caliente.

_¿Qué diablos le sucede?_

Bucky tampoco no tenía mucho que decir cuando Tony salió de la ducha, pasando por su lado y cerrando la puerta para tomar su propia ducha sin más que un “perdona” y “gracias” mientras pasó por su lado.

“Grosero.” Murmuró Tony y luego se envolvió en una de las más que suaves batas de baño que colgaban en el closet y se lanzó a la cama, llamando al servicio de habitación. “Hey, sí. ¿Podría traerme dos porciones de lo que haya sido el especial en el restaurant hoy? Y una botella de vino porque puede que sólo tenga treinta, pero definitivamente necesito una bebida. Si, sí. Muchas gracias.”

Él pasó los canales de TV ociosamente hasta que Bucky salió del baño, una toalla rodeando su cintura baja.

“Oh _hey.”_ Tony se sentó derecho en la cama. “¿Qué sucede soldado? Siento que desperté con la misma vista esta mañana. Fue una lástima desperdiciar la frescura sexo en la ducha por lo que ¿qué tal si lo arreglamos, huh?”

  “Yo uh-” Bucky pasó una de sus manos entre su cabello, quitándose un poco del exceso de agua. “No gracias Tony. Sé que siempre estoy más que dispuesto por algo triple x, pero luego del día que hemos tenido-” él negó con su cabeza. “Quizá algo de TV y una siesta.”

“Espera ¿A qué te refieres luego del día que tuvimos?” Tony apagó el televisor y ladeó su cabeza curiosamente. “Bebé, ¿qué está mal con el día que tuvimos?”

“¿Qué está mal?” Bucky repitió. “Tony, este probablemente ha sido el peor San Valentín de la vida.”

“¿Qué?” Tony comenzó a reír, pero los ojos de Bucky brillaron con dolor por lo que se calló. “No, definitivamente no el peor. ¿Por qué dices eso?”

“¿No el peor?” Retó Bucky, su tono de voz subiendo por la agitación. “Tony, he planeado este san Valentín desde Navidad. Desde _Navidad_. Quería que fuera perfecto. Compré un maldito flautín y practiqué esa estúpida canción por semanas, y luego la semana pasada se rompió por lo que ordené otro y no me molesté en asegurarme que me hubiesen enviado el correcto. Mi serenata se convirtió en que casi te dejo sordo.”

“Okay.”

“Y luego el desayuno” Bucky continuó moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. “Un café de tema francés ubicado entre dos tiendas de libros antiguas. ¡Era perfecto para ti! Tenía todas las intenciones de darte de comer tu desayuno favorito y luego pasar unas horas deambulando entre los estantes de libros contigo. Probablemente no sepas esto, pero cada vez que lees algo que amas tu mirada se suaviza y tu sonríes todo el tiempo y sostienes los libros como si fueran lo más precioso en el mundo y yo-” Él cerró sus ojos, la migraña de antes volviendo con toda su fuerza. “Tú nunca tienen tiempo para leer Tony, tú _siempre_ dices que ya no tienes tiempo para leer. Yo quería darte algo de tiempo para que lo hicieras.”

“Bucky.” El corazón de Tony se rompió un poquito por la miseria reflejada en la voz de Bucky. “Bebé, yo-”

“¡Pero en su lugar ellos no tenían nada de lo que queríamos comer y terminaos teniendo nuestro desayuno de San Valentín al lado de una tropa de Chicas Ambientalistas en IHOP!” Finalizó Bucky. “Tú comiste panqueques rojos con forma de corazón y caramelo sobre ellos cuando pudiste haber tenido salmón ahumado y huevos escalfados y bebido champagne.”

“Está bien, pero-”

“Y luego estaba tan emocionado por el paseo con los cisnes.” Bucky admitió. “Cuando Pepper me dijo que tú siempre habías querido hacer esto yo pensé ‘sí, esto es algo que le puedo dar a Tony, algo que nadie más puede porque admitámoslo, dulzura. Has viajado por todos los lugares románticos y comido en los restaurantes más sofisticados que nunca podría siquiera soñar con competir, pero esto-”

Bucky se sentó con pesar en una de las sillas, sus amplios hombros caídos en derrota. “Los botes de cisne fue como una de esas cosas estúpidas que podía darte, que podía hacer y que nadie más lo ha hecho. Esa sería nuestro recuerdo y _sólo_ nuestro recuerdo. Pero en lugar de ser una romántica excursión en el lado terminamos siento atacados por esas aves de trasero gigante y nuestro bote se hundió bajo nuestros pies y tuvimos que caminar seis calles escurriendo repulsiva agua del lago y-” él separó sus manos impotentemente, las palabras siendo arrastradas.

“¿Tenías todo el día planeado?” Tony preguntó apenas. “Desde el amanecer hasta la noche?”

“Si. Sí, lo tenía.”

“Bien…” Tony se levantó de la cama, ajustando la bata alrededor de su cintura. “¿Me dirás que tenías planeado para el resto del día?”

“Um-” Bucky se sorprendió cuando Tony se subió a su regazo, acurrucándose sobre su pecho. ¿En serio?”

“Yeah.” Tony trazó una gota de agua mientras esta caía sobre una de las placas de metal en el brazo de Bucky. “Quiero saber qué más querías hacer hoy.”

“Bien.” Dijo Bucky lentamente. “Luego de los cisnes iríamos a un picnic en el parque. Ahí hay un enorme árbol en la esquina noroeste y sería algo así como hacer un poco de senderismo, pero te hubiera cargado si así lo hubieras querido. Hay una foto de ti-”

“-en mi toga de graduación con Rhodey.” Interrumpió Tony. “Si, nosotros nos escabullimos de la fiesta elegante de mis padres por mi graduación para lanzar piedras en el lago y terminamos encontrando ese árbol por accidente. Nuestros nombres aún están tallados en él.”

“-si.” Bucky asintió. “Pensé que podríamos tener un picnic allí y luego podrías contarme algunas historias de tus días en la universidad con Rhodey, Sé que lo extrañas, has estado hablando mucho sobre él últimamente. Pensé que podríamos grabar nuestras iniciales en el árbol como adolescentes enamorados, sabes.”

“Adorable.” Declaró Tony. “¿Qué más?”

“Luego del picnic te llevaría de vuelta a casa.” Bucky entrelazó sus dedos y Tony se acurrucó más cerca. “Quizá tomar una siesta, pero luego cocinaría para ti la cena. Nada elegante, pero compre un estúpido delantal de ‘Besa al Cocinero’ e iba a servirte la cena en el balcón. Tú nunca bebes si estamos afuera porque siempre estas preocupado de ponerte un poco ebrio y que alguien tome una foto para los periódicos, pero tú bebes cuando estás conmigo.”

Entonces Bucky rio bajito, dejando un beso en los cabellos de Tony. “Eres tan lindo cuando bebes ¿lo sabes? Te pones todo sonriente y buscas mi atención. Lo amo. Pensé que si estábamos en casa tú no te tendrías que preocupar por nada y en su lugar podrías relajarte. Te habría alzado hasta la cama y te habría amado toda la noche entera-”

“¿Toda la noche?”

“Toda. La. Noche.” Bucky enfatizó. “O al menos hasta cuando hubieras podido tener tu turno. Ya no cambiamos mucho nuestras posiciones, pero lo hubieras hecho hoy. Quería tenerte dentro de mí tanto como quería estar dentro tuyo.”

“Rayos bebé.” Tony se movió sobre el regazo de Bucky. “Todo eso suena maravilloso.”

“Yo también lo pensé.” Dijo Bucky con pesar. “Pero nada de lo que había planeado para hoy salió bien así que-”

“No lo sé, quizá hoy fue perfecto.” Dijo Tony y cuando Bucky resopló con incredulidad, él insistió. “¡No, estoy hablando en serio! Hoy fue simplemente perfecto ¿y sabes por qué?”

“Aún puedo oler el agua del lago si respiro profundamente.” Exclamó Bucky inexpresivamente. “¿Cómo fue que algo de lo de hoy fue _remotamente_ perfecto?”

“Bueno, porque-” Tony deshizo el amarre en la toalla de Bucky, pasando su pulgar sobre el tentador hueso en su cadera. “-porque _tú_ planeaste todo esto. Quiero decir, me levanté con mi súper ardiente novio fresco por la ducha y resbaladizo usando nada más que una toalla, listo para despertarme con una canción en vez de despertarme con mi alarma.”

“Bueno, sí, pero-”

“Y luego me llevaste por el desayuno a un lugar que nadie además de alguien que realmente me ame sabría lo que yo amo.” Continuó él. “Las tiendas de libros como aquellas ya casi no existen y cuando leo usualmente lo hago desde mi teléfono entre las reuniones. Nadie sabe que amo los temas de decoración franceses y no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comí ya sea salmón, o huevos al estilo Benedict lo que significa que me tomas una gran atención a mí y a lo que me gusta.”

“Por supuesto que lo hago, cariño.”

“Bien.” Las mejillas de Tony se tiñeron un poco de rosa. “Y los panqueques estuvieron bien, ellos no lo llaman ‘La Casa de los Panqueques’ sólo porque sí ¿lo sabes? El desayuno estuvo _bien_ y tú seguiste teniendo ese bigote de crema de tu chocolate caliente y eso fue tan dulce que podría haberme derretido allí mismo.”

“Oh.” Los ojos de Bucky se agrandaron. “¿No odiaste el desayuno?”

“Steve no se había comido todo el tocino.” Tony puntualizó. “Sam y Clint no estuvieron peleando sobre quién puede comer más huevos. Natasha no estuvo añadiendo aquella salsa de piel derretida en todo y Pepper no estaba riñéndome sobre comer más saludablemente. Bucky, ese fue el desayuno más relajante que eh tenido en años.”

“Ok.” Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del soldado cuando Tony le besó dulcemente. “Entonces creo que no estuvo tan malo.”

“Ok y los cisnes.” Tony suspiró y Bucky se tensó nuevamente. “Yo nunca eh paseado en uno de esos botes porque nunca tuve a alguien con quien realmente hubiera querido ir, bien. Todo ese asunto es tan sentimental y romántico y honestamente súper aburrido, pero cuando estas con alguien con quien tú amas esto es realmente divertido. Las grandes aves gigantes eran hermosas y elegantes y la manera en la que ellas se abrazan y hacen esa cosa rara de sobarse sus cuellos entre ellos hacen que dos personas quieran besarse. ¿Y los botes a pedal? Terrible, oh dios mío. Pero estar realmente juntos en un pequeño bote mientras trabajamos juntos para movernos en raros círculos alrededor del lago, eso es lindo.”

“Los cisnes nos atacaron.”

“Ok, no lo planeamos.” Tony se retorció. “Pero aun así logré hacer algo que siempre quise hacer con el hombre que amo. Y luego tú me llevaste en tu espalda por seis manzanas. Buck. Seis manzanas. Yo logré poner mis piernas alrededor tuyo y - _ahem-_  frotarme en ti por seis manzanas.”

“Ah, entonces _no fue_ tu teléfono el que me picaba en la espalda”

“Nah.” Tony se removió ligeramente de nuevo y Bucky gruñó, sosteniéndole más cerca. “Ese sólo era yo quien estaba muy feliz de verte. Y mira, ahora estamos limpios y frescos de nuevo y sólo estoy usando una bata y esta toalla no esté dejando mucho a la imaginación, entonces que dices si-” Un pequeño tirón en la toalla de Bucky y esta quedó libre. “-nos saltamos a la parte donde tú me amas toda la noche.”

“Son casi las dos de la tarde, bebé.” Bucky le mostró una sonrisa ladina cuando Tony haló de su toalla impacientemente. “¿Quieres comenzar ya?”

“Podemos comenzar ahora.” Tony fue bajando del regazo de Bucky hasta quedar arrodillado, arrojando la toalla y lamiendo sus labios cuando vio que Bucky ya estaba _listo._ “Luego podemos comer y tomar una siesta, y luego hacerlo todo de nuevo y luego ordenar un postre entonces tu puedes robar un delantal de la cocina para que lo uses mientras me das de comer cosas bañadas en chocolate y-”

Él se calló cuando Bucky se agachó para sellar sus bocas en un beso.

“Te amo, dulzura.” Bucky susurró. “Feliz día de San Valentín”

“Feliz día de San Valentín, soldado.”

 


End file.
